Vagón Privado
by Three Swords
Summary: Una dama espera aburrida la partida del tren; sin imaginarse que será testigo de una escena muy especial... Creado para la GF2009.


El sonido de apresurados pasos sobre la grava triturada que se acumulaba bajo las vías, consiguió distraerla de su lectura. De cualquier manera el libro no era nada del otro mundo. Apenas bastaba para matar el aburrimiento que le producía esperar la partida del tren. Buena suerte que tenía un vagón a su disposición para ella sola.

Miró por la ventanilla, pero no pudo distinguir a nadie. Supuso que tal vez sería el hombre encargado de enganchar el vagón al tren, verificando los seguros; sin embargo, los pasos se acercaron más y más, y escuchó que, en ese momento, quien quiera que fuese, había comenzado a subir la pequeña escalinata.

Intempestivamente, una muchacha casi tan joven como ella irrumpió dentro del vagón y se apoyó contra la puerta después de cerrarla. Parecía fatigada y resultaba obvio que había corrido a todo cuanto daban sus fuerzas ¿Escapando? No lo creía así, pero no podía asegurarlo. Tal vez se había esforzado por alcanzar el tren y había equivocado el vagón, lo cual no resultaba raro, dado que la estación se encontraba atestada de viajeros y, por supuesto, de trenes a punto de partir o arribando apenas. Chicago era una ciudad enorme y su estación ferroviaria le hacía justicia.

No obstante que la chica no merecía su consideración decidió advertirla, por si tenía que buscar el vagón correcto.

─Buenas tardes ¿A dónde te diriges? ─preguntó Satella, y al instante la joven abrió los ojos, mirándola en extremo sorprendida, como si no hubiera esperado que el vagón estuviera ocupado. Sin embargo, no se movió de su lugar y continuó recargada en la puerta, evidentemente dispuesta a bloquear la entrada a cualquier intruso imaginario. Satella contuvo una sonrisa cínica, pensando que esa frágil chica poco podía hacer contra ella, mucho menos contra alguien más.

─A cualquier parte ─fue su respuesta después de unos momentos, seguida de un prolongado y sentido suspiro─. Tengo que irme de aquí lo más pronto posible.

─¿Y puedo saber porqué has elegido mi vagón privado para ese objetivo? ─inquirió, haciendo esfuerzos por no enfurecerse ¿Quién se creía esa tipa que ella era? ¿Una caritativa monja? Lo menos que cualquiera hubiera hecho al descubrirla habría sido disculparse por interrumpir su privacidad; pero eso a esta joven parecía importarle un soberano pimiento.

La observó, intentando conservar la calma. La muchacha era rubia, sus largos y ondulados cabellos dorados estaban recogidos en una coleta elevada que la hacía parecer casi infantil. Llevaba un vestido de verano a la última moda y un elegante bolso a juego con él. No utilizaba guantes; pero la calidad del conjunto revelaba su elevada posición económica. No lucía como alguien que recién hubiera arribado a la ciudad, sino más bien como quien había acudido a recibir a alguno de los numerosos viajeros que llegaban. La intriga se apoderó de Satella, haciéndole olvidar su aburrimiento y disminuyendo también su enfado.

─Lo siento ─se disculpó la joven─. ¿Sería tan amable de permitirme permanecer aquí unos minutos? Al menos hasta que pueda abandonar la estación ─pidió con una sonrisa. Ella sintió la simpatía crecer en su interior, a pesar de todo. La intrusa parecía estar en aprietos.

─Así que estás escapando ¿Verdad? Mucho me temo que éste no es el mejor sitio. El vagón permanecerá aquí por lo menos un par de horas más, a la espera de mi acompañante. Vamos de regreso a Nueva York. Y ─Satella decidió aclarar el punto sin más rodeos─: resulta que no me gusta la compañía.

─¡No quiero ir a Nueva York! ─exclamó la intrusa, visiblemente alarmada, ignorando la última advertencia. Satella se preguntó si lo haría deliberadamente; pero no demostraba tal cosa, simplemente no había comprendido su sutil indirecta─. Tan sólo quiero perderle de vista y...

─¿Perderle de vista? ─Satella olvidó que estaba a punto de arrojar a su visitante sin miramientos y lanzó la pregunta, interesada en el asunto, pese a que de nuevo estaba molesta.

─¡A él! ─exclamó exasperada, como si Satella tuviera que conocer a quién se refería, y luego enrojeció, antes de explicar─: se le ha puesto en la cabeza la idea de que está enamorado de mí y no encuentro cómo convencerle de lo contrario.

─¡Ah! ¡Una pelea de enamorados! ─exclamó Satella con tono conocedor, levantándose de su sitio para acercarse a la intrusa. Ella la miró, confundida, y se replegó más contra la puerta. Su acción divirtió sobremanera a Satella, porque sabía perfectamente que la mayoría de la gente la encontraba intimidante en ese plan; obviamente la rubia no era la excepción. Al tener su nariz casi pegada al rostro de su visitante, pudo notar que ella tenía pecas, muchas de ellas, y sintió cómo una sonrisa asomaba a su propia cara: la chica en verdad era graciosa.

─¡Por supuesto que no! ─replicó la rubia, de mal humor─. Es sólo que, debo hacerle entender a Albert que está equivocado ¡Él no puede amarme! ¡Eso no es posible!

─Pues... ─Satella pensó por un momento, y su dramática pausa captó la atención de la rubia mientras tanto. Los ojos verde profundo de la intrusa la miraron con desafío; un desafío que, Satella bien comprendía, estaba destinado al supuesto tipo equivocado llamado Albert, más que a ella─. Todo indica que tienes un problema, nena ─declaró con aires de suficiencia.

─Si ¿Verdad? ─ella pareció relajarse y dejó escapar otro suspiro, ésta vez claramente de alivio.

─Dime algo, pecosa ─indicó Satella mientras permanecía observando a su visitante, en espera de la más mínima reacción ante su deliberado insulto; sin embargo quedó decepcionada porque la rubia no se inmutó por el apodo─. ¿Es que tú no lo amas? ─preguntó, genuinamente intrigada por la revelación, totalmente fuera de lugar dadas las circunstancias.

A decir verdad la cuestión le parecía sumamente fascinante. Ella nunca había estado enamorada y tampoco había tenido ningún pretendiente. Debía ser interesante que alguien dijera que te amaba, y que, encima, te persiguiera por una atestada estación de trenes intentando convencerte de sus palabras.

─No se trata de eso ─respondió la rubia, evadiendo responderle mientras miraba ansiosamente hacia las ventanillas del vagón, con toda seguridad vigilando por si su perseguidor se acercaba─. Es sólo que él no debería enamorarse de alguien tan inadecuada como yo. Él es tremendamente rico y yo sólo soy una huérfana que estudió enfermería ¡No puedo ser su esposa! A pesar de todo lo que él diga, no me convencerá de lo contrario ¡Me iré de voluntaria a la guerra si es necesario! ─declaró con dramatismo y seguridad evidentes.

Satella abrió los ojos asombrada por las palabras de la muchacha. Aquí estaba ella, preguntándose si la vida podía ser aún más difícil y si tendría éxito en su búsqueda y esta menuda rubia prefería el desolador frente de batalla a contraer matrimonio con un millonario ¡La vida era extraña!

─¡Ah! ¡Ya veo! Él te desagrada ¿No es así? ─preguntó, su curiosidad mucho más acentuada que antes. No encontraba otra explicación para la negativa de la rubia; excepto, tal vez, que el tipo fuera un viejo rabo verde que estuviera intentando aprovecharse de ella.

─¿Desagradarme? ¿Albert? ─la rubia la miró como si no creyera en absoluto tal cosa, y sus siguientes palabras lo confirmaron, confundiendo aún más a Satella─: En realidad él es el hombre más hermoso y dulce que conozco. Es noble, tierno, gentil, bondadoso, cálido, divertido...─la voz de la joven se fue apagando conforme su sonrojo crecía.

─¡Oye! ─la interrumpió Satella─. Ten cuidado o lo siguiente que dirás es que lo amas ─advirtió al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo en señal de complicidad. El sonrojo de la chica se convirtió de pronto en una intensa palidez.

─¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No puedo amarlo! ¡No quiero amarlo! ¡No debo amarlo! ─dijo la rubia, cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza con frenesí en franca negación y rechazo de la idea, perdida en quien sabe qué reflexiones perturbadoras.

─Pero lo amas ─afirmó Satella con la plena seguridad de que esa era la verdad. La muchacha se quedó quieta, y sus ojos encontraron los de ella. La vulnerabilidad que se leía en ellos provocó que en Satella surgiera un inesperado sentimiento de solidaridad. Admitir las cosas importantes costaba demasiado y entrañaba riesgos incalculables.

─No...

─Sí ─afirmó Satella sin compasión─. Ninguna mujer se expresa de un hombre como tú lo has hecho si no existe amor de por medio ─dijo, sin saber porqué era importante para ella convencer a la rubia para que admitiera lo que sentía─. Además, si no lo amaras, no estarías dudando ahora.

─¡Es que no sé! Todo ha sido tan repentino. Antes era más fácil.

─¿Porqué? ─preguntó Satella.

─Ya se lo dije ─fue la respuesta, dicha en tono insufriblemente arrogante─. Soy sólo una huérfana y él es uno de los hombres más importantes de esta ciudad. Él debe de casarse con la mujer apropiada, todos lo dicen... ─al pronunciar la última frase, la resolución de la rubia parecía haber mutado a una congoja fuera de serie. Satella contuvo las ganas de decirle, con su habitual estilo directo, que eso era la tontería más grande que había escuchado nunca. En cambio dijo:

─Pues no creo que lo que todos digan sea una razón válida para dejar escapar tu felicidad ─opinó Satella con sinceridad─. ¿A quién le importa lo que los demás piensen?

─Eso ha dicho Albert ─repuso la rubia, con expresión pensativa, y luego, replicó─: pero, en realidad creo que está equivocado. Además, estoy segura de que él no me ama. Él sólo quiere protegerme, como siempre lo hace.

La tristeza con que la chica pronunció las últimas frases era evidente; tanto, que Satella permaneció observándola en silencio, sin encontrar algo adecuado qué decir. Aunque, pronto esa circunstancia cambió y las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo:

─¿Sabes? Sin ánimo de parecer entrometida, opino que deberías casarte con él y salir de mi vagón para que pueda terminar de leer mi libro ─afirmó Satella con intención, blandiendo ante las pecosas narices de su visitante no deseada el aburridor ejemplar.

─¡No puedo! ¡No sería justo para él!

─¡Vaya! ─exclamó Satella en su patentado tono cínico─ ¿Me quieres decir que el tipo noble, bondadoso, etcétera, etcétera; tendrá que buscar una esposa a la que no ame, tan sólo porque la chica que sí ama y que, es obvio, también lo ama, no está dispuesta a compartir su extraordinaria riqueza y elevada posición? Eso sí que es una injusticia, si me permites decirlo. Jamás pensé que vería el día en que la discriminación existiera a la inversa.

─¿Qué? ─al escuchar la pregunta, Satella comprendió que había conseguido algo que parecía imposible: sorprender a la intrusa.

─Lo que has oído. Es una pena ver que una tipa como tú, tan insignificante y llena de pecas y además entrometida y maleducada ─Satella puntualizó cada aspecto agitando su índice frente a las narices de la rubia─, menosprecie a un caballero cuyo único pecado, al parecer, es ser importante y rico. Y, si encima me dices que también es apuesto, creo que te golpearé para acomodarte el cerebro, nena.

─En realidad... ─la joven la contempló dubitativa, como pensando seriamente en sus palabras. Satella estuvo a punto de golpearse ella misma al entender que la chica no se tomaba en serio sus amenazas y no parecía, en lo más mínimo, intimidada por su despliegue dramático.

─¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Sal de donde estés! ¡Es inútil que intentes esconderte! ¡Te amo! ¿Me oyes? ¡Y no puedes cambiar eso! ─una voz masculina, fuerte, clara, impaciente y decididamente enfadada se escuchó a lo lejos. Ella pudo ver que su inesperada huésped palidecía varios grados, las pecas de su nariz resaltadas por esta circunstancia. El asunto, más que alarmarla le hizo gracia. Al menos la rubia había conseguido sacarla de su aburrimiento. La comisura de sus labios se curvó en una sonrisa. La joven no parecía asustada, sino más bien abrumada y otras cosas aparte.

─¡Diablos! ─rezongó la intrusa, enfureciendo repentinamente─. A este paso todos en la estación podrán oírlo. Y ya puedo ver los encabezados que aparecerán mañana en los diarios...

Olvidando que intentaba mantenerse a cubierto, la rubia abrió la puerta y salió al exterior. Satella no pudo evitar el que su esqueleto cobrara vida y se moviera para seguirla. No podía quedarse sin saber cómo terminaba ese lío.

─¿Quieres dejar de gritar? ─vociferó enfadada en dirección al pasillo que se había formado entre el vagón y uno de los trenes que estaba por partir, mientras daba un ágil salto para caer sobre el engravado suelo─. ¡Todos te están oyendo!

Satella dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia el resto de los vagones y comprendió que la rubia decía la verdad. Los curiosos se apretujaban, intentando observar la escena a través de las ventanillas. Satella comprendió, al reconocer al hombre que se aproximaba, que la curiosidad de la multitud no sólo se debía a la escena en sí, sino al protagonista masculino de ella; y también comprendió que debía haber puesto en práctica su violenta amenaza, porque decididamente la rubia necesitaba que ordenaran su cerebro: ¿Noble, tierno, gentil, bondadoso, cálido y divertido? Ella lo dudaba sinceramente.

¡Por las gemas! ¡Sir William era todo, menos eso! ¡El tipo era una astilla clavada en la uña! Aún recordaba la última reunión del gremio y la trifulca desatada entre las facciones de ambos por la inusual propuesta que él hizo estallar como golpe maestro antes de las votaciones. Aunque tenía que admitir que la rubia había dicho una gran verdad: él era asquerosamente rico, el presidente de una de las sociedades financieras más respetadas de América... Y uno de los solteros más codiciados y perseguidos del año; sólo-Dios-sabía-porqué.

─¡No lo haré! ¡Tienes que entender que te amo! ¡No me importa lo que los demás piensen! Bien lo sabes ─fue la atronadora respuesta del hombre rubio, que continuó avanzando hasta quedar enfrentado, nariz con nariz, al objeto de su afecto, quien parecía poco dispuesta a escucharle. El rostro del hombre estaba ligeramente congestionado por una emoción primitiva: la ira; cualquier romanticismo dejado de lado en favor de acciones más urgentes. Satella lo comprendía: la rubia era indiscutiblemente talentosa para alterar el buen humor de las personas.

Satella comprendió también, que estaba atestiguando un hecho extraordinario, porque ver a Sir William gritando a voz en cuello tonterías de tipo romántico era ciertamente un raro espectáculo digno de apreciar ¡Ah! ¡Que enorme placer contemplar a ese millonario imposible, perdido por una diminuta dama con pecas! ¡El destino era sabio!

Decidida, Satella descendió del vagón y comenzó a avanzar hasta donde ellos se encontraban, dispuesta a enterrar el hacha de guerra por breves minutos y hacer algo. No que le importara; pero el aburrimiento incentivaba su generosidad.

─¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces sigue gritando porque yo me voy de aquí! ─gritó ella a su vez y dio un paso para alejarse con rumbo a la salida; sin embargo, no consiguió avanzar ni un centímetro, porque Satella había ya capturado sus cabellos.

─¡Un momento, nena! ─dijo Satella en el mejor tono amenazante que pudo improvisar─. ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado!

─¡Ay! ¡Suéltame! ─se quejó la muchacha, intentando liberarse sin éxito. La diferencia de estatura y corpulencia entre ambas era decisiva. Satella optó por ignorar sus protestas y, en cambio, enfrentó al enamorado perseguidor.

─¡Harvenheit! ─exclamó Sir William, sorprendido por su presencia─. ¿Qué haces en Chicago? ─preguntó entonces, evidentemente confundido, olvidándose de lo que iba a decir para contemplarla con asombro. Satella comprendió que él se había dado perfecta cuenta de lo que había hecho y que no iba a intervenir para ayudar a la rubia, quien permanecía inmóvil, más desconcertada que otra cosa por lo que ocurría.

Satella consideró por un momento la situación en busca de inspiración y, para su buena suerte, cuando distinguió a Jeremy encaminándose en dirección a ellos, supo en ese instante lo que tenía que hacer.

─Aparentemente, arreglando los entuertos que tú armas, guapo ─respondió Satella en tono cínico─. ¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera puedas realizar una declaración decente? ─le provocó, y Sir William sólo atinó a mirarla con resentimiento─. ¡Vencido por una insignificante pecosa! ¡Qué vergüenza, Presidente Ardley! ─dijo con burla; y luego gritó a voz en cuello, en su patentado tono de comandante─: ¡Jeremy! ¡Apresúrate!

El aludido echó a correr y en un santiamén estuvo junto a ellos. Con su mirada color castaño uniéndose al silencioso interrogatorio que dos miradas más, una verde y una zafiro, realizaban a Satella.

─Supongo que conocerás al señor William Albert Ardley, el famoso millonario que apareció recientemente en este país ─aseveró Satella, obteniendo la confirmación instantánea de Jeremy, expresada por un frenético movimiento de cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Satella sonrió, complacida no sólo por el reconocimiento de Jeremy, sino por la furibunda mirada que recibió del mencionado millonario─. Bueno, esta linda rubia es su prometida. Y su boda se realizará...

─Dentro de una semana ─completó el caballero rubio, sonriendo de una forma tan hermosa que provocó que las rodillas de Satella se aflojaran repentinamente y que sus deseos de golpear a la rubia se intensificaran ¡Por las gemas! Suerte que él jamás sonreía así en las reuniones, o el gremio estaría en aprietos.

─¡Oigan ustedes dos! ─exclamó la joven en ese momento, enfadada ahora porque ambos estaban ignorándola─. ¿Quién les dijo que...?

─Creo que está perfectamente claro, nena ─explicó Satella con impaciencia, haciéndola callar con un imperioso ademán, que incluía colocar efectivamente sobre la boca de la rubia la mano que no tenía ocupada sujetando sus cabellos─: tú lo amas, él te ama. Nada más importa ¿De acuerdo? ─al ver que la rubia no respondía, Satella tiró un poco más fuerte de sus dorados rizos y repitió la pregunta─: ¿De acuerdo? ─eso le obtuvo una mirada asesina de los ojos verdes, y también el asentimiento que buscaba.

Jeremy, no obstante su amplia experiencia como reportero, permanecía observándoles a los tres con expresión pasmada, evidentemente incapaz de creer el inesperado golpe de buena suerte. La cámara en sus manos todavía no había sido puesta en funcionamiento, pero Satella sabía que no tardaba en reaccionar.

Satella sonrió, complacida de tener la situación bajo control y, se dirigió entonces al hombre rubio─: Son las pecas ¿No, Sir William? ─preguntó en actitud comprensiva, y ante la interrogante mirada zafiro, aclaró en tono de experta conocedora del carácter humano y sus causas─: Las pecas la convierten en una impulsiva y desadaptada, con cerebro de chorlito ─dijo, dedicándole a su prisionera una mirada maliciosa.

─¡Ommpe! ─se quejó la rubia, intentando hacerse oír y forcejeando con Satella.

─¡Nah! ¡Las pecas no tienen nada que ver! Ella sería igual sin ellas ─replicó el caballero, observando a la joven en apuros con una sonrisa que reveló a las claras sus sentimientos. Y lo mucho que estaba disfrutando el momento.

─¡Eso no es cierto! ─protestó la rubia, a quien Satella había retirado la mano que tenía sobre sus labios─. ¡Lo que pasa es que tú te has puesto en un plan imposible últimamente! ─acusó, dirigiendo al hombre una mirada resentida, al tiempo que escapaba del firme agarre de su captora; más por voluntad de ésta que porque hubiera conseguido liberarse.

─Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas convertido a tu último pretendiente en un perfecto idiota ─fue la respuesta masculina, cargada de la arrogancia que Satella conocía de sobra.

Para su sorpresa, la rubia sonrió; una genuina sonrisa que la hacía parecer un duende travieso. Y dijo:

─Yo no tengo pretendientes...

─No, por supuesto que no ─interrumpió Satella con impaciencia, sin comprender el silencioso intercambio entre la pareja─. Ahora tienes un prometido, al menos por el resto de esta semana. Y, si después del próximo domingo no veo la noticia de la boda en el diario... ─amenazó, agitando su dedo frente a las pecosas narices de la futura esposa de su Némesis─, asumiré que es mi turno para proponerle matrimonio al señor Ardley ¿Está claro? Si me entero de que le has hecho pasar (y con ello a mí) un ridículo innecesario ante la opinión pública, volveré para cortarte este lindo cabello y hacer con él un trapeador.

─¡Ay! ¡Sí! ─fue la respuesta de la chica, ante un nuevo tirón que Satella dio a su cabellera.

─ Y, Sir William: un favor...

─De acuerdo, Harvenheit ─declaró el hombre mirándola con sospecha. A Satella le sorprendió el innegable tono de resignación; pero supuso que su recelo era lógico, dado que ambos mantenían una guerra declarada a a través de sus actividades empresariales. Tenía que reconocer que, excepto por la dudosa fortuna de haberse convertido en herederos a temprana edad, no existía mayor afinidad entre ellos. Continuamente se encontraban en bandos opuestos durante las negociaciones, gracias, por supuesto, a la terquedad de mula de ese tipo que se creía el paladín justiciero de los desvalidos, cuando en la realidad era todo lo contrario.

─¡Regálame un beso! ─solicitó, esgrimiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas y acercando peligrosamente su rostro al del hombre. Era un juego habitual entre ellos, un movimiento calculado para provocar una reacción y ambos lo sabían; pero la joven prometida del millonario no tenía conocimiento de ello y cayó en la trampa.

─¡Como te atreves! ─exclamó la rubia, mientras no perdía oportunidad para tirar ahora ella de los largos cabellos de Satella, justo a tiempo para evitar el desastre. Luego, se giró para mirar al señor Ardley con furia─. ¡Y tú, eres un fresco! ─le acusó, visiblemente enfadada, propinándole un empellón, para luego retirarse de ahí dando grandes zancadas.

─¡Pero Candy...! ─protestó el señor Ardley cuando pudo recuperar el habla. Y salió en su persecución, no sin antes acercarse a Satella para depositar un cálido beso en su mejilla y musitar un sentido:

─Gracias...

Satella permaneció parada afuera de su vagón privado, contemplando satisfecha el final de una de las aventura más extrañas y breves de su vida.

Desde la lejanía pudo distinguir que el caballero Ardley besaba a conciencia a su renuente y enfurecida prometida y, después, abandonaba la estación con ella en brazos, ante los vítores del numeroso e improvisado público.

Ningún Ardley, pensó Satella complacida, era rival para una Harvenheit.

***.*.*.*.***

***.*.***

**NOTA:**

_**Satella Harvenheit** es un personaje de la Serie Chrono Crusade, cuya historia se encuentra ambientada en los Estados Unidos durante los años 30. Es una encantadora de gemas que caza demonios y espíritus. Me tomé la libertad de colocar su personaje una década más abajo que el tiempo original. Y pensé en utilizarla porque la protagonista de Chrono Crusade es bastante similar a Candy y Satella siempre se la pasa riñendo con ella. Además, también tiene un status social muy parecido al de Albert =P. ¡Me fascinaría hacer un fic mucho más elaborado con estos dos como protagónicos!, lo confieso._


End file.
